Je croyais en toi
by Sarah March
Summary: Rien ne nous destinait à nous rencontrer. Enfin si, Gandalf. Au début, tu me détestais et je ne t'appréciais pas non plus. Puis nous sommes devenus amis. Jusqu'à Erebor. Tu es tombé malade et j'ai fait ce que je pensais juste. Ensuite tu m'as haï puis ignoré. Depuis la bataille je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle. Je croyais que je valais quelque chose. Surtout je croyais en toi.
**Tout d'abord je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été absente si longtemps.**

 **Deuxièmement je vous annonce officiellement que je vais réécrire ma fanfiction "Elle et une légende" mais la première version restera ici.**

 **Et finalement j'écris cet OS car j'ai été profondément blessée par une personne sur ce site. C'est pourquoi j'ai écrit cela mais en mettant Bilbon et Thorin à la place de cette personne et de moi-même. J'espère malgré que je ne sois pas sûre que cette personne le lira...**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt**

* * *

 **Je croyais en toi**

On a tous vécu ça. On a tous enduré cette douleur atroce qui nous prend aux tripes quand on a mal. Quand on aimerait oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Toute la douleur qu'on a ressentie, la colère, la tristesse, l'incompréhension. On ne comprend pas pourquoi ni comment cela pouvait s'être passé. On avait aimé. On avait fait confiance. On avait confié nos secrets, parlé de notre passé, de tout ce qui nous concernait. Et en retour on avait été trahi, poignardé dans le dos par quelqu'un qu'on croyait être un ami.

Au début je me demandais si ça allait fonctionner. Notre différence était si grande. Toi le grand Thorin Écu-de-chêne, futur roi nain sous la montagne. Moi le petit Hobbit insignifiant parti loin de chez lui pour tuer un dragon afin d'aider des étrangers venus piller son garde-manger.

Finalement, nous nous sommes bien entendus. Nous avons fait connaissance et partagé tant de choses. Tu m'as parlé de la montagne, de ses richesses, de ta famille. Et je t'ai raconté la vie à la Comté, mon enfance ainsi que les vols de Lobelia.

Jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à Erebor. À partir de ce moment-là tu as changé. D'abord à cause de la maladie du dragon. Tu étais tellement obsédé par l'Arkenstone que tu as failli me tuer en voulant me jeter des remparts quand je t'ai dit que j'avais donné la pierre à Bard afin d'éviter la guerre. Je pense même que si Gandalf n'était pas intervenu, je ne serais plus ici, je ne serais pas là à Cul-de-sac en train d'écrire ce stupide texte que tu ne liras jamais. Quand j'ai croisé ton regard avant de partir, je n'ai vu que de la haine et du dégoût. Le peu qui me restait de courage je l'ai utilisé pour essayer de te regarder avec un air aussi froid et distant que le tien. Mais je ne crois pas avoir réussi. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de sensible aux bonnes comme aux mauvaises choses. Malheureusement.

Puis à la bataille des 5armées, tu m'as vu à Ravenhill poignarder un orc qui osait t'approcher. Tu ne m'as pas dit merci, pas d'excuse, rien. Enfin, après être sorti du coma comme j'avais été gravement blessé, je pensais que tu demanderais à me voir ou bien que Balin me dirait que tu avait fait une annonce officielle pour dire que Bilbo Sacquet, le cambrioleur de la Compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-chêne était banni d'Erebor pour trahison au roi. Je ne revis plus Balin et je n'entendis pas parler d'une chose de la sorte.

En repartant pour la Comté, j'ai beaucoup pleuré. Personne n'était venu me dire au revoir, me saluer une dernière fois. C'était comme si je n'avais jamais existé, comme si j'étais invisible.

Peut-être n'avais-je été qu'un bouche-trou pour toi. Peut-être que je n'avais été qu'une distraction d'un certain temps, un objet dont on se débarrasse lorsqu'il n'est plus utile. Ces questions sont et resteront pour toujours sans réponse.

Depuis, j'essaie d'oublier mais je ne peux pas. C'est trop difficile. C'est dur de se dire qu'on a tout partagé avec une personne, qu'on lui a fait confiance et que le résultat est que la personne nous a oublié, a arrêté de nous parler sans aucune raison, sans aucune explication. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Malgré tout ça, tu seras une partie de moi jusqu'à la fin. Dans mon cœur de semi-homme, il y aura toujours une petite place pour le courageux guerrier que tu es. Je ne t'oublierai jamais car pour moi tu es irremplaçable.


End file.
